Promesas inquebrantables
by Ethelvina
Summary: Marinette empieza su primer año de Instituto junto a sus amigos, mientras sigue manteniendo París tranquilo como superheroína. Su amor por Adrien no ha hecho más que crecer, aunque tiene pocas esperanzas con respecto a ello. No obstante, no sabe que lo que el Destino tiene preparado para ella. Y no tardará en descubrirlo
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Algunos piensan que la vida es una serie de acontecimientos puramente casuales, donde nosotros, los humanos, nos limitamos a jugar y a descubrir. Esas personas consideran que no hay conexiones y que somos dueños de nuestro propio Destino. Que somos libres.

Por el contrario, otros muchos creen en el Destino. Es decir, que todo está relacionado entre sí y que cada una de nuestras vidas está ligada a algo mucho más grande. Algo mucho más importante. Para nosotros nada es casual. Todo tiene un porqué. Dicho así suena muy bonito. ¿El problema? Que puede que jamás sepamos cuál es ese porqué.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** : Por un lado, los derechos de autor del fanart no me corresponden y, por otro lado, todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecen a Thomas Astruc.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

El despertador sonó con insistencia a las siete de la mañana. Era su primer día de clase en al Instituto Francçoise Dupont y no quería permitirse llegar tarde, por lo que Marinette apagó el despertador de un manotazo y se levantó como si las sábanas quemasen. Descendió por las escaleras, seguida de Tikki para coger la ropa que había preparado la noche anterior.

—¡Tu primer día de instituto, Marinette! ¿No estás emocionada? —inquirió el pequeño kwami revoloteando alegremente a su alrededor.

La joven miró a Tikki mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—A decir verdad… Estoy nerviosa. ¿Y si no me toca en la misma clase que Alya? O peor… ¿Y si vuelvo a compartir aula con Chloé?

Tikki se rio y se acercó al rostro de su portadora y frotó la nariz contra su mejilla.

—Seguro que todo irá bien. Recuerda que tienes buena suerte.

—Porque tú estás conmigo, Tikki. Tú me das buena suerte —enfatizó acariciando cariñosamente la grande cabecita de su kwami.

El pequeño ser sonrió con amplitud y voló al bolso de la muchacha, a esperas de que se preparase para salir. No obstante, aún tenía que darse una ducha y desayunar con su familia. Por eso se había levantado con tanto margen de tiempo.

—Nos vemos en un rato, ¿vale?

Y dicho esto bajó a la planta inferior para tomar una ducha rápida que la ayudase a despejarse del todo. Apenas había dormido por la noche debido a los nervios. El año pasado había terminado el colegio, de modo que ahora comenzaba una nueva etapa de tres años en su vida y estaba atacada de los nervios. Su madre le decía que vivía todo con demasiada intensidad —tanto sus sentimientos como los del resto de personas— y que, precisamente por eso, era una persona tan sensible. Quizá debido a ello era tan buena superheroína, porque no podía soportar el dolor y sufrimiento ajeno. Aun así, lo que podía ser una virtud también podía convertirse en una debilidad. Y las debilidades hay que fortalecerlas para que nadie las use en su propio beneficio.

Y ella aún estaba en ese proceso de aprendizaje que, realmente, dura toda la vida.

Aún con esos pensamientos rondándole la mente se dirigió ya vestida a la cocina donde trajinaba Sabine, su madre.

—Buenos días, cielo —dijo dándole un cariñoso beso en la coronilla.

—Buenos días, mamá. —Se sirvió un poco de leche en el tazón que había dejado su madre en la mesa y, a continuación, se echó el cacao—. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo —comentó con una sonrisa y se giró un momento para mirarla—. Ayer bajaste unas cuatro veces al salón.

Emitió un pequeño sonido que se asemejó a un suspiro y removió el contenido del tazón con la cuchara.

—No podía dormir, así que intenté leer, pero ningún libro conseguía ayudarme a desconectar, de modo que bajaba a dejar el que tenía y coger otro.

—Hoy empiezas un nuevo ciclo, pero ya verás que todo va bien.

Marinette asintió sin mucho convencimiento y se bebió su desayuno con cuidado para no mancharse. Su extrema torpeza era conocida.

—¡Buenos días, princesa! —dijo una voz grave con animosidad—. Te he traído un par de croissants recién hechos para que empieces bien el día.

—Muchas gracias, papá. —Cogió uno y le dio un mordisco, sonriendo al instante—. Está delicioso.

Él soltó todo el aire de golpe, fingiendo alivio, lo que sacó una carcajada a su mujer y a su hija. Su bigote vibró al unirse a sus risotadas.

—Espero que todo vaya bien, pequeña. A la vuelta me cuentas.

Su hija levantó un pulgar a modo de respuesta y se apresuró en terminar de desayunar. En los minutos siguientes se lavó los dientes, subió a su dormitorio a por el bolso de clase, su bolsito-bandolera y dio un beso a su madre antes de salir corriendo en dirección al instituto.

Tardó en torno a un cuarto de hora en llegar al centro escolar, desde el cual había unas magníficas vistas de la torre Eiffel. En las escaleras de piedra caliza de la entrada se encontraba Alya hablando con Nino. Marinette sonrió para sí misma al verlos. Llevaban saliendo oficialmente desde julio ya que ninguno de los dos tenía prisa por formalizar su relación. A su parecer formaban una buena pareja ya que ambos eran bastante parecidos en cuanto a personalidad y tenían gustos semejantes.

—¡Hola! —los saludó Marinette en cuanto se reunió con ellos.

Abrazó firmemente a su mejor amiga y le sonrió a Nino.

—Qué pronto llegas. Permíteme que consulte una cosa —cogió el móvil y tecleó en la pantalla táctil con decisión mientras decía en voz alta lo que escribía—. «Alineación de astros a principios de septiembre».

—¡Alya! —protestó Marinette haciendo un mohín mientras Nino estallaba en carcajadas—. Hoy quería venir pronto para ver las listas.

—Eso significa que a partir de mañana te veré correr de un lado a otro como siempre, ¿no?

—Es bastante posible —respondió sobreponiendo el labio inferior al superior, hablando con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

—Si supieras la de veces que ha llegado tarde este verano te sorprenderías —confesó Nino con tono de secreto.

—¿En serio? ¿Alya llegando tarde? Cuenta, cuenta.

—¡Eh! Eso solo fue en dos ocasiones y porque me quedé hasta tarde actualizando el Ladyblog…

—Sh, no hay excusas. Llegaste tarde y es lo que cuenta. —Se acercó a Marinette curvando las comisuras de sus labios—. En una de esas ocasiones habíamos quedado a las diez en el Campo de Marte y llegó casi a las once. Al principio pensé que le había pasado algo, luego que me había dado plantón y, finalmente, volví a la teoría de que le había ocurrido algo grave. No obstante, al verla aparecer con los mechones desordenados y la expresión de horror me quedé más tranquilo. Resulta que se había quedado dormida y que por poco viene en pijama al encuentro.

—¡Nino! —saltó su novia a modo de advertencia.

—¿Te he contado que realmente llevaba la camiseta del pijama por debajo de…?

—¡Nino! —vociferó con mayor energía.

Marinette tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para disimular y se giró ligeramente, ofreciéndole el perfil, aunque su amiga no se dio cuenta porque estaba "regañando" a Nino por contárselo. Solo llegó a comprender alguna palabra de lo rápido que hablaba: «Ladyblog»; «insomnio»; «mucho trabajo».

Con disimulo miró a su alrededor para ver quién llegaba al instituto. Quizá con un poco de suerte viera a Adrien… No se atrevía a preguntarle a Nino por él ya que estaba segura de que Alya le había contado lo que sentía por él el día que se "quedaron" encerrados en una jaula en el zoológico. Sabía que las probabilidades de que les tocase juntos en la misma clase eran poco favorecedoras, pero si había estado cuatro años seguidos con Chloé en el mismo aula todo podía suceder.

Le quedaban tres cursos por delante (segundo, primero y terminal). En segundo todos los alumnos cursaban las mismas asignaturas y los dos años siguientes correspondían al bachiller específico que habían elegido. De modo que solo tenía ese año para coincidir con él, ya que dudaba que fuera a seguir la misma rama que ella.

De pronto dejó de escuchar la perorata de Alya y supuso que ya había terminado de desahogarse, pero se equivocaba. Su mejor amiga se había callado porque Nino había centrado toda su atención en el joven que salía de un coche negro y que los saludaba con energía.

Adrien.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago y supo que en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente cerca los nervios la dominarían y no podría hablar como una persona coherente. Se mordió la cara interna de las mejillas y tomó varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Solo era un chico. Solo un chico, se repitió con convicción.

—Ey, Nino. —Chocó su puño con el de su mejor amigo y sonrió con amplitud, contento de volver a verlo—. Hola, Alya. Buenos días, Marinette. —Su voz pareció suavizarse al dirigirse a ella.

—Ho-Hola, Adrien —acertó a decir, notando que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaban arriba y abajo involuntariamente, como si tuvieran vida propia.

Alya vio de reojo su reacción y decidió que era momento de desviar la atención antes de que ella pudiera ponerse más nerviosa de lo que parecía estar.

—¿Qué os parece si vamos a ver las listas? —propuso entrelazando el brazo con el de su amiga.

Los chicos asintieron y no esperó a escuchar la respuesta de Marinette; simplemente la arrastró consigo escaleras arriba. Nino y Adrien las seguían varios pasos por detrás, conversando animadamente sobre sus últimas semanas de verano en las que, por desgracia, no se habían podido ver debido al trabajo como modelo de éste último.

—¿Todo bien con Alya? —se interesó Adrien. Él también pensaba que formaban una buena pareja.

—Todo guay, la verdad. Además, me ha ayudado con la maqueta. Es tan objetiva y sincera que si algo no le gusta me lo dice tal cual y eso lo aprecio mucho. Me ayuda a pulir las partes más «flojas». Formamos un buen equipo —concluyó con orgullo.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que, irremediablemente, sus pensamientos volasen a Ladybug y sus labios se curvaron sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Él como su Alter Ego también formaba un buen equipo con Ladybug, de quien estaba enamorado. Se prometió que algún día le confesaría lo que sentía por ella. Tenía que hacerlo.

—Parece que… —comenzó a decir Adrien pero nunca llegó a terminar la frase.

—¡Chicos, venid, venid! —exclamó Alya con júbilo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —quiso saber Nino.

—Estamos los cuatro juntos en clase —respondió Marinette con los dedos entrelazados bajo la barbilla, visiblemente contenta.

—¿En serio? Eso sí que es tener suerte. —Nino aceleró el paso para comprobar que no le habían engañado y miró la lista con interés.

—Parece que nos ha vuelto a tocar juntos otra vez, Adrien. Debe ser el destino —dijo una voz chillona al tiempo que se aferraba al brazo del muchacho y lo miraba con adoración.

—Eh… Hola, Chloé. —La miró desde su altura mientras intentaba deshacerse de su repentino agarre.

—Sabrina está en otra clase, lo cual es completamente inconcebible. Voy a hablar con papá para que lo arregle ahora mismo —contó, sin percatarse de que, en realidad, nadie le estaba prestando atención.

Marinette quería darse cabezazos contra la pared. No podía creer que su mala suerte continuara. Sintió a Tikki removerse en su bolsito tratando de infundirle ánimos y casi sonrió. Al menos compartía aula con Adrien, se dijo para compensar el hecho de que volviera a tener como compañera a alguien como Chloé. Ésta le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas de suficiencia y continuó aferrándose al joven.

—¿Y tú qué estás mirando? —le espetó con arrogancia.

—Chloé, deberías ser más amable —le aconsejó Adrien deshaciéndose con disimulo de sus brazos.

—¿Qué yo sea más amable? Es ella quien me está mirando sin disimulo. Es una maleducada.

—¡Chloé, compórtate! —le instó Adrien, utilizando el mismo tono que empleaba con ella cuando eran pequeños.

Ella compuso un mohín infantil, cruzándose de brazos. Adrien se frotó la nuca con la mano y emitió un suspiro, volviendo a centrar su atención en sus amigos.

—¿Ya sabéis en qué planta está nuestro aula? —preguntó acercándose a ellos, dejando atrás a Chloé.

—En la primera —informó Alya señalando unas escaleras—. Subamos por ahí.

—¿Cómo es que te orientas tan bien?

—Cuando vine a hacer la matrícula me paseé por el edificio y memoricé algunas de las zonas, por si acaso. Ahora mismo podría llevaros a la cafetería, al aula de informática, a la zona donde están todos los alumnos de bachiller y a la sala de profesores.

—¿En serio? Eso es una auténtica pasada, Alya —dijo Adrien con sinceridad, sorprendido por su memoria.

—Toda información es necesaria. —Mostró sus dientes al sonreír con amplitud.

Adrien asintió también sonriente y dejó que Alya liderara la marcha porque era la única que conocía el camino. Nino y ella comentaban algo relacionado con la maqueta que estaba preparando, Chloé parloteaba sin cesar sobre algún asunto sin relevancia y Marinette caminaba en silencio con la mirada ausente. La miró de reojo y se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. Siempre parecía estar con la cabeza en las nubes, seguramente ideando mentalmente nuevos diseños. A lo largo del año anterior (pese a su escasa interacción debido a las respuestas nerviosas y, en ocasiones poco entendibles, que ella le daba) había descubierto que era algo que realmente la apasionaba, por lo que le dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo libre. También había sido la delegada de clase. Pero no sabía mucho más acerca de ella. Por lo que decidió que ese curso podía ser una buena ocasión para estrechar lazos tanto con ella como con Alya, con quien había hablado incluso menos que con Marinette.

La joven alzó la cabeza y lo sorprendió mirándola. Adrien desvió la mirada rápidamente, por impulso. No obstante, no pudo disculparse por quedarse mirándola ya que Alya anunció que habían llegado. Entraron en el aula con el resto de estudiantes y vieron algunas caras conocidas: Juleka, Alix y Nathaniel. Éste último miró a Marinette a través de su flequillo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, casi para sí mismo.

Siguiendo el mismo patrón que en el Colegio, Alya y Marinette tomaron asiento en la segunda fila, detrás de los asientos de Nino y Adrien. Chloé, cómo no, no se mostró conforme.

—No, no, no. De eso nada. El año pasado permití que me quitarais el sitio, pero esta vez no pienso ceder. ¡Moveos u os arrepentiréis!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Gritar y patalear cual bebé? —propuso Alya con sorna—. Sin Sabrina para que haga el trabajo sucio por ti me temo que tus amenazas pierden fuerza.

—¡Voy a llamar a mi padre! —Sacó el móvil del bolsillo e hizo amago de llamarlo.

Alya apoyó el mentón sobre la palma abierta y la miró expectante.

Chloé apretó los dientes y soltó un pequeño chillido de rabia antes de desaparecer por la puerta, probablemente en pos de su mejor amiga.

—Es una cobarde —comentó Alya sacudiendo la cabeza.

—A mí en el fondo me da pena —la interrumpió Adrien, girándose para mirarla—. Cuando éramos pequeños ella era la única amiga que tenía y no recuerdo que fuera tan desagradable.

—Puede que tus recuerdos estén distorsionados debido al transcurso de los años —aventuró Nino.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, pasándose los dedos por los cortos mechones de su nuca.

—Puede ser. No lo sé. Es imposible volver al pasado.

—Imposible no. —Alya señaló a Alix con la cabeza y bajó el tono de voz—. En un caso extremo podríamos hacer que Alix se convierta en Time Breaker nuevamente.

Su compañera de pupitre se tensó de inmediato en su asiento al oír su idea y ni siquiera se relajó cuando Alya se echó a reír, diciendo que se trataba de una broma.

—Bueno, en realidad es una broma a medias. Siempre que haya una oportunidad de ver a Ladybug hay que aprovecharla al máximo —aclaró guiñando un ojo.

Nadie pareció reparar en la expresión soñadora de Adrien porque en ese instante entró una mujer de mediana edad con una carpeta bajo el brazo izquierdo. Dejó todo sobre la mesa y tomó una tiza para escribir lo siguiente en la pizarra: _Srta Bellerose._

—Buenos días. Soy la Srta Bellerose y seré vuestra tutora durante este curso. Os acompañaré durante los meses que tenemos por delante y haré cuanto esté en mi mano para guiaros y ayudaros a elegir el bachiller que mejor se adapte a vuestras necesidades.

Tomó una hoja y la sostuvo delante de su rostro, comenzando a pasar lista. Cada vez que mencionaba un nombre posaba sus rasgados ojos color avellana en la persona que había levantado la mano. Parecía amable pero firme, muy al estilo de la Srta Bustier, su tutora del año anterior.

El resto de la hora fue puramente informativa. La Srta Bellerose explicó cuáles iban a ser los objetivos de su asignatura (Geografía e Historia), en qué se basaba el Acompañamiento Personalizado que se realizaría una vez por semana y los distintos tipos de bachilleres que había, entre otras cosas. Resultaba complicado comprimir tanta información en una sola hora y sabía que con el paso de las semanas los alumnos olvidarían lo que había dicho, por lo que repartió una guía corta para que pudieran acudir a ella las veces que precisasen.

—Mañana comenzaremos con la materia. Tened un buen día.

Y abandonó el aula tras escuchar algunos «adiós, Srta».

—Tiene pinta de que hoy no vamos a hacer gran cosa —comentó Alya volviendo a apoyar el mentón sobre su mano abierta.

—Como todos los inicios de curso —apostilló Marinette.

—Para mí es tan solo el segundo año escolar, así que quizá lo vivo con más intensidad que vosotros. —Adrien parecía excitado ante la idea de escuchar las presentaciones de las distintas asignaturas mientras que sus amigos se lo tomaban sin demasiado entusiasmo.

—Eres todo un caso, tío —dijo Nino y le dio un puñetazo flojo en el hombro, amistosamente.

—Es lo que tiene haber permanecido encerrado en casa desde que tengo uso de razón —bromeó él en tono divertido.

—¿No te aburrías estando tú solo en casa? —preguntó Marinette con timidez.

Alya la miró de reojo y casi se sintió orgullosa de que su mejor amiga hubiera sido capaz de formular una pregunta a Adrien sin que apenas le temblara la voz.

El joven giró la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Marinette, quien reprimió el impulso de esconder la cara tras algún objeto.

—Me aburría muchísimo. Nathalie (la asistente de mi padre), el gorila (mi guardaespaldas) y Chloé han sido la única compañía que he tenido durante todos estos años. Aunque supongo que te referías a las horas lectivas, ¿no?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza, prefiriendo no decir nada por si arruinaba la situación con alguna frase fuera de lugar en vez de responder con un simple «sí».

—La palabra adecuada para describirlo sería «interminable». Al encontrarme en mi casa no tenía a nadie con quien hablar. Solo estábamos Nathalie y yo. Así que hasta que no me sabía las lecciones de memoria no podía moverme del sitio. Con el tiempo aprendí que era mejor adelantar el trabajo por mi cuenta —admitió encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa, como queriendo restarle importancia.

—¿Y tu padre no se oponía a ello? —intervino Nino haciendo una mueca de desagrado.

—No. Él opinaba que sería beneficioso para mí estudiar en casa. Y de no ser por la intervención de Nathalie el año pasado… Lo más probable es que no hubiera podido acudir a la escuela.

—¿Y qué hay de tu mad…?

Marinette le dio un codazo a Alya para hacerla callar y ésta la miró con los ojos entornados, frotándose el costado.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Adrien se volvió de piedra por unos instantes, como si estuviera construyendo una coraza en torno a él.

—Ella desapareció hace unos años.

—Lo siento mucho… —se disculpó Alya en un susurro, sintiéndose culpable por haber mencionado a la madre de Adrien.

—No te preocupes, es comprensible que lo preguntes. Es un riesgo que he de correr si quiero estudiar en un instituto —su tono volvía a ser jovial pero su mirada se había endurecido.

—Tú lo que tienes que hacer es disfrutar de tu vida de estudiante. Nosotros nos encargaremos de que no te aburras —aseguró Nino, quitándose la gorra.

Adrien sacudió la cabeza para mostrar su conformidad. En ese instante Alya aprovechó para dar un tirón flojo a uno de los mechones de su novio, riendo después al ver la expresión de fastidio que compuso éste. Su relación se basaba en parte en un pique sano que los hacía parecer adorables a ojos de Marinette. Reprimió un suspiro y por un instante se imaginó cómo sería tener una relación con Adrien…


	3. Capítulo 2

Al finalizar las clases Marinette dejó que Alya tirara de ella en dirección al parque más cercano. No opuso resistencia ya que Adrien también se había unido a ellas, pero no disponía de mucho tiempo.

—No puedo quedarme mucho, tengo que ayudar en la tienda de mis padres —explicó mientras tomaban asiento en un banco cercano a la fuente que había en el centro del parque.

—Yo tampoco tardaré en irme, tengo clase de esgrima en veinte minutos —comentó Adrien remangándose los puños de la camisa que llevaba.

—Bueno, me da tiempo a contaros una cosa —dijo Alya con excitación.

—¿De qué se trata? —quiso saber Marinette.

Alya realizó una pausa, fingiendo que ponía en orden sus ideas, pero no fue capaz de contenerse y soltó a bocajarro:

—¡Creo que Ladybug y CatNoir están saliendo!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Marinette y Adrien al mismo tiempo.

—Lleva todo el verano con esa idea. —Nino suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. Ya te dije que desecharas semejante ocurrencia.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Las personas que leen el Ladyblog tienen derecho a estar informados.

Marinette estaba tan roja que de haber tenido un lunar en el centro de la frente la hubieran podido confundir con Tikki, aunque, obviamente, ninguno de los presentes sabía de la existencia del kwami. Por su parte, Adrien se había quedado en un semiestado de shock del que no tardó en salir para prorrumpir en sonoras carcajadas.

—¿D-de dónde has sacado esa idea? —tartamudeó Marinette; prefería evitar las situaciones en las que se hablaba de su Alter Ego.

—¡Si está clarísimo! ¿Acaso no has visto cómo la trata CatNoir? Ella es «su bichito».

—¡Claro que no es «su bichito»! —se indignó Marinette sin poder contenerse—. Y CatNoir simplemente es así. Él coquetea con todo el mundo.

—CatNoir no coquetea con todo el mundo.

En esa ocasión le tocó a Adrien indignarse.

Marinette tuvo que morderse la lengua para no comentar que CatNoir estuvo coqueteando con Volpina, ya que esa información solo la conocía Ladybug.

—Este verano he estado investigando y casi podría jurar que mantienen una relación.

—Alya, eso es imposible —sentenció Marinette.

—Eso le dije yo —intervino Nino.

—Deberías contrastar tus fuentes —le aconsejó Adrien, sonriendo.

—Pienso demostraros que tengo razón. —Se ajustó las gafas con aire irritado y les dirigió una mirada retadora—. Voy a vigilarlos muy de cerca. Y, quién sabe, quizá pueda conseguir una entrevista con CatNoir. Seguro que consigo sonsacarle más información que a Ladybug.

—¿Por qué lo crees? —se interesó de pronto Marinette.

Alya arqueó las cejas y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es bien sabido que CatNoir es un poquito… fanfarrón.

Marinette apretó los labios para no reír. Pobre CatNoir, pensó. Sabía que la fanfarronería de su compañero de equipo era pura fachada y que, en realidad, era una persona atenta que anteponía la seguridad de Ladybug (y de otras personas, por supuesto) a la suya propia, pero el comentario le había resultado gracioso.

Aunque Adrien abrió la boca para comentar algo no llegó a decir nada porque Marinette se le adelantó.

—Es cierto que CatNoir tiene una ligera tendencia a _presumir_. Sin embargo, puedo asegurar que es muy atento y que, en el fondo, tiene muy buen corazón. Al fin y al cabo es un superhéroe, ¿no? —Segundos después añadió—: Una vez estuve en peligro y él se encargó de llevarme a casa sana y salva.

No se percató de la mirada de agradecimiento que le dirigió Adrien. Aquel comentario había significado mucho para él; que alguien lo viera de ese modo consiguió que deseara continuar salvando vidas, costara lo que costase.

De pronto, muy a su pesar, sonó la alarma de su móvil. Ésta indicaba que en breves comenzaría su clase de esgrima.

—Tengo que irme ya; toca clase de esgrima.

—¡Yo también debo irme, si no llego pronto mis padres me matarán! —La joven se llevó las manos al rostro y tiró de las mejillas hacia abajo, componiendo una expresión de desesperación muy cómica.

—Si quieres puedo acercarte a casa. Al Gorila no va a importarle.

—¿D-de verdad? Quiero decir. ¡No! No quiero molestar —se apresuró a decir, sacudiendo las manos para declinar su ofrecimiento.

—No es molestia, en serio. Te llevo a casa. Insisto.

Alya clavó su dedo índice en el costado de su mejor amiga para instarla a aceptar.

—Nos vemos mañana _en clase_ —añadió Alya, enfatizando las últimas palabras.

—B-bueno… Está bien.

Ambos se despidieron de Nino y Alya y salieron del parque para dirigirse al coche negro que los esperaba. Tras entrar al interior del vehículo Adrien le dio la dirección de la casa de Marinette.

—Muchas gracias… —murmuró con timidez.

—No hay de qué —dijo alzando una mano para restarle importancia—. Oye…

—¿Sí?

—¿Piensas eso de verdad?

—¿El qué? —inquirió frunciendo el ceño sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Adrien se frotó la nuca. Solía hacerlo a menudo.

—Lo que has dicho antes de CatNoir.

—¡Por supuesto! Aunque no he podido conocerlo mucho estoy segura de que no me equivoco al creer que es tal y como lo he descrito.

Tikki se removió dentro del bolsito y tuvo que llevar una mano a éste para disimular las repentinas sacudidas. Rio nerviosamente, deseando que Adrien no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—¿Acaso te gustaría conocerlo más?

—¿Eh? Claro. ¡Pero prefiero conocerte…! Esto… ¡A ti, quiero decir!—decía, trabándose con las palabras y sin llegar a decir lo que realmente quería.

Adrien, que ya estaba hecho a las oraciones atropelladas de su amiga sonrió.

—Seguro que tendrás ocasión de conocerlo mejor.

—Y-yo…

Tuvo que callarse porque volvió a sentir a Tikki removiéndose justo en el instante en que el coche se detuvo frente a la pastelería de sus padres. Aunque hubiera preferido no tener que bajarse tenía que hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias por traerme. —Cogió su bolso de la escuela y se dispuso a salir, pero abrió la puerta del coche con tanta fuerza por los nervios que por poco cae de bruces en el suelo.

—¡Marinette! ¿Estás bien?

—Eh… Sí. ¡Sí! No te preocupes. —Y rio nerviosamente despidiéndose con la mano mientras en su fuero interno deseaba que la tierra se la tragase.

—Hasta mañana, Marinette —se despidió Adrien con una sonrisa.

La joven cerró la puerta y se quedó plantada sobre la acera hasta que el coche se perdió de vista. Tomó aire y entró en la tienda de sus padres.

—Hola —los saludó alargando la última vocal.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu primer día? —preguntó Tom, su padre.

—Bueno, bien. No hemos hecho gran cosa. —Se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía un delantal.

—¿Y qué hay de tus compañeros?

—Estoy en la misma clase que Alya, Nino y Adrien. Y también Chloé —añadió como de pasada.

—¿Por quinto año consecutivo? —Su madre parecía impresionada.

—Sí. Parece que allá donde vaya ella estará también —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, un año pasa enseguida. El curso que viene quizá escojáis caminos diferentes.

—Tienes razón, mamá.

Sabine miró con profundo cariño a su hija y subió a casa para preparar té, dejándola a cargo del mostrador.

Marinette se dejó caer boca abajo en la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada, agotada. Había atendido la pastelería toda la tarde y, tras cenar con sus padres, había dedicado un par de horas a diseñar y coser.

—¿Qué te pasa, Marinette? —preguntó Tikki acomodándose sobre un cojín.

—Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada. Ya sabes que esta noche no he dormido mucho…

—Por eso mismo deberías acostarte ya.

—No puedo. Aún he de llamar a Alya; tengo tres llamadas perdidas suyas.

—Seguro que Alya puede esperar a mañana. Lo principal es que descanses.

Tikki ladeó su grande cabecita y la miró preocupada. Marinette emitió un sonido indescifrable y asintió lentamente; se metió bajo las sábanas y miró al kwami.

—Tikki, ¿puedo preguntarte por qué antes te has comportado de forma tan extraña?

—¿A qué te refieres? —Revoloteó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.

—En el coche de Adrien no parabas de moverte. Tú nunca llamas la atención de esa forma.

—Dentro de ese coche notaba un aura… No tuve tiempo de identificarla, pero sentí algo.

—Seguramente fue la de Adrien —murmuró la joven con una sonrisilla, cerrando los ojos.

—No ese tipo de aura… Quizá me equivoqué.

—No le des muchas vueltas, Tikki, ¿mh? —le recomendó, acariciando su cabecita con el índice.

—Vale —aceptó, acurrucándose contra su portadora, quien ya se había quedado dormida.

...

Al cabo de una semana Adrien se había habituado nuevamente a la rutina de compaginar sus estudios en un centro escolar con las lecciones de esgrima, chino, piano y sesiones de modelaje. Desde un punto de vista objetivo todo sería más sencillo si estudiara en casa, pero el caso era que no quería tomar el camino fácil. Se había cansado de agachar la cabeza ante su padre; ya era hora de que tomara sus propias decisiones y, si se equivocaba, aprendería de ello para mejorar de cara al futuro. Afortunadamente, su padre aún no había dado muestras de arrepentirse de permitirle cierta libertad.

Sonrió para sí mismo y cogió el libro de Geografía e Historia de la taquilla antes de dirigirse a su aula. Allí los esperaba la Srta Bellerose, escribiendo en la pizarra con soltura. Se sentó junto a Nino y abrió el libro por el primer tema.

La profesora pasó lista con la mirada y apuntó en la hoja los nombres de los alumnos que no se encontraban presentes.

—Buenos días. Como ya os expliqué hace unos días tendréis que realizar varios trabajos por trimestre. Solo algunos de ellos serán individuales. De modo que vamos a formar las parejas para el primero. Si veo que funcionáis bien con el compañero o compañera que se os ha asignado mantendremos los equipos de trabajo durante todo el curso.

Marinette miró a Alya, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que les tocara juntas. Adrien, por su parte, hizo exactamente lo mismo con Nino.

—Bien. Yo misma formaré las parejas aleatoriamente. —Tomó entre sus manos la hoja donde aparecía la lista de la clase y comenzó a emparejar en alto a los alumnos—. Amber y Eric; Isaac y Gwen; Chloé y Jules; Alya y Nino…

—¡Disculpe, Srta Bellerose! —interrumpió Chloé de mal humor.

La profesora le dirigió una mirada gélida a través de sus gafas.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—¡Por supuesto! Ha debido de haber un error. Yo formo pareja con Adrien.

—No te preocupes, Chloé —respondió con un tono que no admitía reproches—. No ha habido ningún error. Jules y tú permaneceréis juntos como equipo de trabajo hasta final de curso.

—¡Mi padre se enterará de esto! —siseó cruzándose de brazos.

—Como iba diciendo: Alya y Nino; Nathaniel y Marinette; y, finalmente, Adrien y Juleka. —Sustituyó el papel con la lista por el libro de la materia—. El tema es _El Antiguo Régimen en Europa._ Tendréis que explicar qué es El Antiguo Régimen, en qué consistía y cómo se desarrolló especialmente en Francia; no os olvidéis de los Ilustrados ya que estos jugaron un papel muy importante. Y, para finalizar, cómo se derrocó ese Régimen y cuáles fueron las causas.

»Tendréis disponibles las próximas tres horas de clase para buscar información. Luego os corresponderá a vosotros organizaros con vuestro compañero o compañera para finalizar el trabajo. Podéis empezar.

Marinette, hecha un manojo de nervios, miró a Alya. No quería ponerse con otra persona que no fuera ella. No obstante, su amiga parecía bastante satisfecha con su compañero.

—No me pongas esa cara, anda… Yo no tengo la culpa de que la Srta Bellerose se haya tomado tan en serio lo de hacer parejas mixtas.

—Tienes razón —se resignó con un suspiro—. Solo serán unas horas.

—Por supuesto. Además —susurró cubriéndose un lateral de la boca con la mano—Nathaniel es un chico muy amable, seguro que hacéis un gran trabajo.

Marinette asintió con la cabeza y cogió sus cosas para sentarse junto a su nuevo compañero. El resto de alumnos también se había movido de sitio. Nino se había puesto en pie para cederle su asiento a Juleka, quien no parecía muy cómoda con Adrien.

—Creo que deberíamos ponernos a buscar información ya —sugirió Adrien tras cinco incómodos minutos en silencio.

—Sí.

Juleka mantenía la mirada clavada en el pupitre, con las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas. No se había movido ni un ápice. El joven colocó el libro de la asignatura entre los dos y, a continuación, cogió su Tablet e introdujo las palabras clave en el buscador. No pretendía hacer todo él, pero sabía que Juleka era muy introvertida y que Rose era la única persona con la que parecía sentirse a gusto. Él la comprendía en cierto modo, por eso estaba dispuesto a tener paciencia.

—¿Prefieres que dividamos el trabajo? No me importa hacer una lista con los diferentes puntos y así hacer el reparto equitativo —propuso Adrien, mirándola. Podía sentir los ojos de Nino clavados en la nuca.

Recibió un asentimiento por respuesta. Frunció ligeramente los labios y se entregó a la tarea de identificar los puntos principales. Adrien auguraba unas semanas complicadas, pero no lo dio todo por perdido. Le gustaban los retos; durante los años que había pasado encerrado en su casa había aprendido a ser constante y no rendirse nunca ante la adversidad. Si podía luchar contra enemigos que amenazaban con destruir la ciudad, era capaz de cualquier cosa, se dijo.

Asintió con la cabeza, manteniendo una conversación consigo mismo y se dispuso a idear un plan.

Marinette, por su parte, estaba más a gusto de lo que hubiera imaginado. Nathaniel, pese a que era tímido, se mostraba enérgico y positivo, lo cual encajaba perfectamente con el espíritu entusiasta de la joven. Acordaron trabajar juntos, dividiéndose únicamente los distintos Ilustrados que hubo.

—Podríamos hacer lo siguiente: que cada uno se informe sobre varios Ilustrados y así contarnos mutuamente lo que hemos averiguado. Creo que es mucho más dinámico así —sugirió Nathaniel.

—Lo veo bien. Hagámoslo así —accedió Marinette de buen grado.

Luego pensaba contárselo todo a Alya. Después de todo, parecía que había tenido suerte con su compañero; aunque de haber podido elegir… Habría escogido a Adrien, sin ninguna duda. Aprovechó ese breve instante en el que Nathaniel buscaba su Tablet en la mochila para mirar furtivamente a Adrien, quien parecía muy concentrado escribiendo. Se mordió el labio con expresión soñadora y tan solo volvió a la realidad cuando Nathaniel la llamó por su nombre.

—¿Eh? Ay, perdona…

Él sacudió la cabeza y esbozó una tímida sonrisa al tiempo que le mostraba que ya había encontrado su Tablet.

—¿Comenzamos?

Marinette asintió y pegó un post-it en una de las hojas de su libro de texto para ir haciendo pequeños apuntes.

...

—Parece que tú y Nathaniel os lleváis bastante bien —comentó Alya en el recreo.

—Bueno… Sí, supongo que sí. Es aplicado —respondió Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Y le gustas —le recordó, dándole un codazo amistoso.

—¡Claro que no! Eso fue cosa del año pasado.

—Ya, claro. Cosa del año pasado —repitió Alya con escepticismo.

—Siempre tiendes a sacar conclusiones precipitadas —le reprochó Marinette.

—Ya verás como el tiempo me da la razón.

Marinette miró a su mejor amiga y de pronto recordó que tenía algo que decirle.

—¡Por cierto! Este fin de semana mis padres se van a una Convención de Pastelería a Lyon, así que podrías venirte a casa, si quieres, claro.

—Solo podría pasar la noche del viernes porque tengo planes con Nino este finde… ¡Lo siento, Marinette!

—No te preocupes, de verdad —se apresuró a decir con una sonrisa, queriendo restarle importancia aunque realmente no le había sentado demasiado bien.

—De verdad que lo siento. Te prometo que el fin de semana que viene te lo dedicaré exclusivamente a ti.

—No pasa nada, Alya. Entiendo que quieras terminar el trabajo lo antes posible.

—Eh… Claro. El trabajo.

Marinette había centrado su atención en Adrien, quien había pasado cerca de donde se encontraban ellas, de modo que no vio cómo su amiga desviaba la mirada, llena de culpabilidad.

...

—Haciendo migas con Reflekta, por lo que veo.

—¡Plagg! No la llames así. Su nombre es Juleka —le corrigió Adrien frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú eres CatNoir —le recordó el kwami, metiéndose un trozo de queso Camembert en la boca.

—CatNoir es mi alterego, Plagg.

Se sentó en la silla y apoyó los codos en el escritorio.

—¿Y qué? Sigues siendo tú con una máscara y superpoderes. Por lo tanto, Juleka es Reflekta. No sé por qué te molesta tanto que la llame así.

Adrien emitió un suspiro de exasperación.

—La poseyó un akuma y éste hizo que sus sentimientos negativos incrementaran. Ella no es así, por lo tanto, no es justo que emplees ese nombre.

Plagg se tragó el último trozo y se relamió los bigotes, clavando después sus iris ovalados en su portador.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho: sus sentimientos negativos incrementaron. Pero estos ya estaban ahí. Recuerda siempre esto: dentro de nosotros hay luz pero también oscuridad; hay creación y destrucción. Por eso existimos los kwamis correspondientes a Ladybug y a CatNoir. Siempre ha de haber un equilibrio entre ambas esencias, porque ambas cohabitan en los seres humanos.

Adrien no supo qué decir ante esas palabras, pero cuando pudo reaccionar el momento ya había pasado y Plagg se dedicaba a revolotear por toda la habitación.

Reprimió un suspiro y se echó hacia atrás en la silla, cerrando los ojos por un momento. Juleka tenía un pasado complicado que había jugado un papel determinante en su forma de ser. No pudo evitar sentir empatía por ella. Comprendía perfectamente que solo se sintiera bien con Rose, con quien parecía tener una conexión especial. A él también le sucedía algo parecido con Nino, aunque no era un vínculo tan intenso. No podía pretender que Juleka se sintiera a gusto con él en tan solo unas horas. Sabía que conseguirlo llevaría tiempo, por lo que no la presionaría en absoluto.

Sonrió para sí mismo y comenzó a organizar el trabajo por su cuenta.

* * *

 **N/A:** Intentaré actualizar varias veces por semana, pero estando de vacaciones no puedo prometer mucho ya que la semana que viene estaré algo ausente. Así que en compensación trataré de dejaros más capítulos . Me encantaría saber vuestras opiniones, de si os está gustando o no ;_; ¡Gracias por leerme!

 **Por cierto** , si alguien sabe cómo puedo poner un doble espacio a la hora de editar el documento.. se lo agradecería mucho. De momento voy a separar los párrafos que van a parte con ... (3 puntos). ¡Gracias de antemano!


End file.
